You're Sick, Stupid!
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: Ash has caught a little cold, but Misty is a little more concerned than both Brock and Ash think she should be. Nothing big, but enough to carry something to an actual plot.


_"You're Sick, Stupid!"_

The night air gave little relief to Ash, as the cold winter chilled him to the bone. Sitting on top of his sleeping bag with a blue blanket around his shoulders, his hat on Pikachu's head to dry, and his over-shirt hanging from a near-by tree; he pulled the cloth closer to futilely warm himself up further.

"That's what you get for jumping into the river," Misty somewhat angrily scolded as she, too, came over and sat on her own pink sleeping bag to Ash's right.

"Then our backpacks would be floating down the river..." It wasn't too loud, but Misty could still hear his remark. "And where is Brock?"

That caught her off guard, as she had already made a comeback to his statement. "He said he was going to collect some more wood for the fire." With that she pulled a blanket from her own backpack, now somewhat happy Ash did jump into the river to fish out the bags before they became saturated completely.

"Mmh." That was all he spoke in response. His reply- barely worth being noted as a reply- surprised her a little and made her look over at him. His eyes had slithered their way close, although she knew he was still awake slightly by the fact he again attempted to bring the blanket tighter around his body.

Giving a small sigh that no one except herself could hear, she stood up and walked behind Ash, placing her blanket on top of his and pulling the corners around him soon that his hands could hold the fabric and keep it positioned on himself. The movement of her actions scared him slightly and awoke him from his half-asleep state, causing him to look up and behind himself.

"Misty?" he asked as if waiting for her to explain herself.

"Shut up. You're going to get sick if you don't stay warm." She wasn't blushing- although she never did that on occasions when others would call her Ash's "girlfriend" instead of "girl friend," either- but her face also was not angry like "shut up" would imply.

"No I won't." His eyes were closing again, and Misty watched as Pikachu ran over from his spot at the bottom of Ash's sleeping bag to jump into his lap and look up at him. The weight Pikachu added made Ash shoot his eyes open once more, even though Misty would have preferred to keep him asleep.

She hated to admit it, but he was right. He wouldn't get sick, he already was.

"Ash, you need to lie down. You caught a cold," she spoke as he turned his head to face her.

The thought of snuggling into the sleeping bag seemed too irresistible to his sluggish mind, so he couldn't say no to her request. Pulling the top section over his body that was previously folded back so as to sit in the middle of the bag, he laid down into in, not even bothering to get comfortable, before slowly falling into an uneasy slumber.

After about of minute of waiting, Misty heard his breathing even out and could tell his muscles relaxed as Pikachu made himself comfortable on Ash's stomach outside of the bag.

"He's so stupid... I could have sent out any of my water-type Pokemon to get the bags out of the water, but instead he jumped in himself." She had already come to the conclusion that waiting much longer would have completely drenched the bags, but now Ash was sick and-

She was cut off by a noise. She wasn't sure exactly what, but something interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and was met by Brock carrying a few pieces of wood, his movements causing the bushes to rustle as he walked by.

He looked a little confused, but it quickly evaporated as he saw Ash sleeping. "How'd you persuade him to do that?" he asked with sincerity that couldn't be compared to how he acted around Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.

With another sigh- this time that Brock could hear- she replied, "I really didn't. He was too tired to argue, so he just went to sleep."

"That's lucky for both of us!" he said with a small laugh. "You know how hard it is to make Ash do something."

Brock then stepped past Misty to put the few small pieces of wood into the pile. "This should go out on its own within an hour. Just get some rest, and I'm sure Ash will be find by the morning," he said without even looking at her. But he could tell she was somewhat shocked by how he would just dismiss anything that had recently happened or what she could possibly want to ask.

"Ash will be fine; you know he will. He just needs to rest to wear off the cold, and you worrying over him isn't going to do anything." And that was why he continued. But his statements weren't harsh, instead almost calming or soothing in what would seem an attempt to simply make her sleep peacefully through the night.

"You're right, Brock. But I just can't think that we've done everything we can to help Ash when he didn't even put up a fight to sleep even before you returned with the wood." She smiled slightly here as if the occurrence she told happened years earlier, where she could laugh it off.

Brock turned to look at Ash after she finished her statement and realized himself why Misty would worry. The point she made would convince about anyone who knew him, but then figuring in all the factors of the slight nipping of winter, the decreasing temperature of water caused by night, and the combination of the two, Brock didn't want to think how freezing that would feel. Especially with clothes not suited to winter in the least.

"We'll take him to a Pokemon Center in the morning. They should have an empty room we can rest in until we're sure Ash is fine. But until then just go to sleep. There's nothing else we can do."

That seemed like the end as he offered her a warm smile meant to reassure her and climb into his sleeping bag to Misty's right, farthest from Ash.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, was the sucky? :D I wrote this at least three months ago, and it just sat around, waiting to be finished. Well, it never was. But this seemed good enough, so I left it as is. It's nothing special, just a little beginning piece that I could never pick back up to expand on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. :)_


End file.
